


Rise of the riders

by lastdragonrider



Category: Multiple fandoms - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dragons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:03:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastdragonrider/pseuds/lastdragonrider
Summary: There a world far larger then are own and far bigger as one human must play the game. She will lurn far more then she care to admit as she is train and pushed harsher then ever before. Will she survive the madness? Is she truly ready to take this burden far larger then her own?





	Rise of the riders

A battle raged the plant one that left so many death on this world. it was the good old good vs evil tail but not all the same as you may think. There were so many colors not just black and white but gray and blue with so much others that I can not say. a male like figure and female like figures who looked human like stud on an outcrop of rock behind them two yellow golden dragon that had bat wing and four legs five claws of yellow covered each feet two horns raised up off of their head. There body was covered in scales as there cat like bright blue eyes there golden armor shine matched well into their yellow color but shining in the sunlight. behind them lay endless sea of dragons and their rider as well as some wild one which held no rider. on the other side is a male and female human like figures stud on an outcrop of rock behind them dark dragons with fire red eyes there armor dark as the night sky with no moon and stars. behind them lay endless undead dragons there riders scattered in their midst with some more wild dragons. 

roar  filled the air as the last fight took place there final stand to stop the dark rider. forest become desserts land lost its beauty the once tall city become ruble children all dead or long since lost the golden female dragon flew off from the battle to hide something of great importance. "you will die golden one" hiss the black dragon its rider yell out in victory as the golden one rider held on to the small warped up object.

"try to get me you filthy dark one" yell the golden rider. slowly they went to the forest to hide from the dark one or loses her. the dragon slash hiding and moving through the tree. when she look over her shoulder she saw that she was no longer being follow but frown and went off to a cave. as she hop off her dragon and slip throw a crack in the wall and follow the tunnel once there she came to a full dark room the only light shining on a stand that had a purple pillow on it she place the object on it and covered it with silk purple cloth. "may your rider find you" she said then stood up and rush off before living she look at the object once more then yell "keep it safe and teach the new rider well" and she rush up the tunnel as she slip out of the crack as it closed. she smile and rush out of the cave to her dragon never seeing the red and blue gem eyes watching her retreating form. As she stepped out her eyes looking around for the golden dragon with blue eyes and not to see it "shoron where are you girl" she yell it worry written on her face.

"She not coming back" said the same dark one that chased her as her voice sound more female. The other one as her eyes widen in fear the female smile as a blood curdling scream feel the air. where the cave was glowing red and green eyes lite up as the screams filled the air. the dark female yelled in anger as the only door had closed was now covered by a rock she then stormed off to her dragon never seeing the golden dragon growl and fly off to a city it was like old castles but shined for the sun was setting tiring the city blood red it all so look like the city was crying. tiers fled the dragon's eyes as she felt the pain soon she couldn't fly anymore without pain for the loss of her rider she then landed a golden dragon similar to her but was a few feet taller. it was standing outside of the door the place was deserted he lead her in there was her mates rider looking at her a frown on his face. he was tall brown hair brown eyes and dark tan skin he was in armor much like the knights of old a sword on his waist but his face in pain his armor being a golden color.

“where my wife shoron” he said in fear and pain the dragon frowned at him 

“gone my friend gone she got killed keeping the egg safe i am sorry” tears flowed freely now down his face “my friend may i send your child and the egg off to find safety?” she said the man look at her.

“Yes let's keep those two safe” he said they then marched down the hall to a small spaceship it look a lot like the nasa spaceship but smaller it was only 20 to 25 feet long and only 20 feet tall at the end it had a glass covering facing up  with a dragon on it carling around the golden ship and all need for a safe travel in it lay a small baby girl and a golden egg. the man touched the ship then went to some controls and flicked a switch and it shot off the female dragon then lay down the male look at his mate with that his rider was in his sadel 

“rest in peace my love” said the dragon in a rough voice and they left the castle as it gleamed red and blue as if crying for the riders fall as it showed the tears of it pain in water and blood where one. he watched then it all slowly fade as battle caled pains and so there was the war once more it was nothing but chaos he look and went after the rider who took his mate and his riders mate with that on final battle cry was heard.

My head shot up i look around to see i was on no battlefield. no blood, pain, and cries for help, no dragons, no riders and no dark ones it was dark out. i then pull out my phone from under my pillow it read 8:00 pm. i look at the window where my bed lay, in the corner of my room its head part was the same side of the window i then listened for sound to know if some one up. None i sat up and went to the window and look outside. cloud cover what can i say this is utah weird things happen. school had just gotten out some time ago the last week of school i had went camping. my floor had a carpet with circular balls on it it was soft across from my bed was my blue dresser and my vanity my room was under water theme fish covered the wall and a  poster with glasses on it lay above my bed. i smiled as i slipped out of my room and silently up to the top floor. there i went to the kitchen as i had not felt hungry at all so i went to the door of our kitchen and on two are padow that was outside we had a grail and an outdoor table the back yard had a swing set and a trampoline. many had come for the trampoline to play on. i look out it look ready to rain but my mind wanders to the dreams i had it was strange. i had been having them alot since i went camping they started when i was in first grade i had found a necklace in the sandbox play grown when we lived in apartments i had kept it since for some odd reason i had seen this odd animals they look alot like a dragon. but when we moved i never saw them again. i was now twelve years old a big kid as my dad said. i watched it then something caught my eye it look golden i look toward it to see it had vanish i frown then went back inside back to where my room was next to it was the bathroom it was a ¾ bathroom as my mom and dad said i turned it on and started cleaning myself off. i had brown/blonde hair with blue eyes my skin was lightly tanned i often was in blue and black pants with purple or blue shirts. the names ray or rc. i had gotten on full blue to day having finished my shower and putting both of my undergarments on. i look in the mirror to see around the back of my eyes were some golden color it had been happening whenever i had that dream. i then went back outside and sat at the table then i heard something. i look over my shoulder there was a dragon it had green scales and brown eyes with black claws it look at me it was as big as a small house cat. “can you understand me?” it said i look at it.

“yah i can what you want” i said it look at me oddly.

“then what do i look like human” it said i laugh at it

“why a green dragon” i said it seemed shocked then something happened i don't know what but when i open my eyes i was in front of the castle i saw in my dreams. the door look oak wood it was smooth with a dragon tails as the handles and a dragon head as the nocker. the small green dragon push on the door it was no longer small but was as big as a bus. once the door open i saw a long hallway it was bright with paint and artwork on the walls. i then followed the dragon down the hallway i didn't notes we stopped till i hit the dragon back right hind leg. it growled at me but lead me in nonetheless it was a big room look to hold five of dragons his size and still move around happily. in front was steps that lead to two chairs that look to be where king and queens will sit one held a female she look to be in her late 50s her hair was full white and her eyes old with wisdom. on the floor to her right was a dragon it was golden a lot like the dragons in my dreams. it open one eye and watched me till i was in front of the steps the green dragon bowd.

“leader i found this human she can see us and understand us i bring her to you to ask if she may be a rider” the dragon said and its voice sounded hopeful as if wishing for me to be her rider the lady look me over eyeing me then she saw my eye and look at them.

“maybe but not your rider show her to her room and show her the places she may go to alice” she said the dragon nod and show me a room it was small with only two other doors one lead to a bathroom and a walk in closet the other was an empty room. all it was metel nothing lay in the room. she then show me the library the kitchen and the gaming room then she was called elsewhere. i went to the library i was shocked by it it was big hug the books flying here and there it was like the book lace from harry potter but different i look up and there was glass floors i could see different people sitting in the couches and at tables reading books of all sorts. then someone tapped my shoulder i turned around to see a man in a roman toga. he had black hair with light pale skin with dark rich brown eyes he look a lot like some on you see in a magazine. but what startled me the most where the white wings on his back.  

“may i help you finding what you're looking for?” he said i nod at him.

“oh ya i'm looking for the history of this planet” i said he smiled at me.

“this way human” he said this place was a mases big time i was lost till he showed me a corner in the far back of the room. it had a bookshelf it only had few books on it covering the six shelves on the other side was endless books. on chair next to it there with a table it had some roses on it in a small vase and a lamp next to it the ceiling was not to tall. he smiled at me “here you are that small bookshelf is our planet's history” he said i thank him then he left i look at the books and pull of the first book ‘how the riders came to be’ it said i then read it in the chair. it was going on and on finally i got bored then placed the book back all it was since. then i saw something a book it look good to read i look at it ‘the fall of the riders’ as i grabbed it i heard a click. i let go to see the bookshelf move making a long dark stairway i look down it and smiled.

to go down dark scary place not knowing what will happen? let's see pretend it never happened or not as i look down the stone steps i then smiled as i rushed down it no fire or any lighting at hand i just followed my feeling on where i was to go as i stepped down the steps.

then they finally stop as my other foot hit the ground the place light up i covered my eyes and blinked adjusting to the new light then my mouth dropped open. as i look around the room it was huge it look to be 100 feet wide and 50 feet tall at least. on my right was a gold and silver made image with rubies as the eyes it had a big dragon silver was put in for the skels then there was a man in the image he was tall and smiling happily. the one to my left was similar gold and silver metal and the same man but there was a female his wife and another dragon the two were holding a baby and a young dragon was sitting on its parents heads they all look happy. then the one right in front of me was the same male and female with their dragons and gold and silver metal but they look ready for war. 

then i look to the floor my eyes widen fog was on either side of me and well i was on the only bring it lead to the middle of the room i rush to it but slow down to see a pedestal in the middle of the room i look at it a purple cloth covered it and something oval like shape was under it i then slowly pull up the covers to see a lovely purple egg. i picked it up and look at it oddly “nice an egg i think it is” i said rubbing it outside in amazement. then i felt and odd wind blowing thru the air as it hit me i froze.

_ “hush don't tell the rider the last rider”  _ it whispered in my ear i look at the rock then placed it back one thing was running thru my mind never touch that ever again. as i rush up the stairs in fear of this place in fear of what may happen. i was taking each step by twos each  up to where I thought the door for the bookshelf closed it opened and I raced into the library I slow down as i saw the door for it close. i then widen my eyes as it closed i then rubbed my head it was throbbing so hard.

“ray where are you” said some one then a female with white wings on her back as well she was few feet taller than me wearing rome like clothing as well. her eyes were a rich green with rich black hair that came to her sholder she came from behind the only exit/entrance of the small book zone, she looked me up and down “you ray” she said to me.

“ah yay but the names racheal” i said to her she smiled at me.

“the names abbie in your human tung” said abbie to me i nod to her, as she lead me out of the library back to my room. she then nod to me as i slipped under the covers in hopes of staying warm. “good night racheal” she said as all fell dark i sat there then lay down closing my eyes.

-dream world-

_ war battle and blood was all I can see screaming of pain from others this battle land was odd. I watch as it felt so real like I was there so off. "Get them out of here" screamed someone a female I think. Then I saw her she had on light leather armor that look to be color of a green forest hiding her well into the backdrop of forest. She ran past me as she yell at the other to move. She look back. Her eye looking for other it went right over me but when she did it once more she saw me. Her rich brown eyes look into my blue ones then her widen she smiled and ran off I felt to follow her and so I did. As I ran I felt I was running on air it felt so good then she stop.  _

_ "I know we only just meet but you are the last one I can feel it the last one need to make us great once more." She said I look into her brown orbs. "I hope you can save us" she add then ran off slowly it faded as darkness cover my dreamland then I came to the place I had found not to long ago. Red eyes were on me six pars all on me all watching me a hiss left one of there mouths.  _

_ "she is here" hiss one. _

_ "yesss she is" add another. _

_ "we welcome you human" said the one right in front of me. _

_ "what why am I here? And who are you?" I said. _

_ "we are the dragons of old the one of the past." Hiss the leader. _

_ " you are chosen as the one to find the new one use reborn you are to save worlds and lands you will hold it all" said another I look at them all then slowly they move back a hiss was in the air. _

_ "we must go rider" hiss one and slowly the eye faded away from me. _

end of dream

I open one eye to see the bright light in the room I had sleep in on I look around then I saw her the girl from last night ahh what was it. ' asey' no ' ashy' no no it was abbie she smiled at me.

"morning sleepyhead" she said and she came to the room i growled as i hated morning and i look over to her in anger.

"oh do you mind I need my sleep?" I said as I lay there longer she smiled at me and laugh at me with a smile.

"well get up little one come on" she said as she left the room I stretch and got up out of the bed. I then went to the dresser pulling out some new clothing some plan jeans and a purple shirt. i head to the shower got clean up and once i was dress and my wet hair hung off my back making the shirt i had on get a little wet i smiled and open the door. the hall way was way brighter than my room making me hiss and bring my hand to shield my eyes. i blink a few time before it all cleared up. for me to see the female from last night was standing right in front of me the same white robes covered her body. she smiled softly before turning to the right and head down the hallway i grumbled and followed her. the floor i saw a wooden oak wood if i remember right. slowly we came back to the door i saw last time that i saw the golden dragon and a lovely women. the door open and the room was just the same as i had left it. the female look at me and smiled softly as i went up to her the door behind me slammed shut. 

“welcome back young one” she said. her dragon open both eyes and look at her then me befor she snorted letting smoke rise from her nostril before she lowered her head and closed her eyes. “now we will send you back home by tomorrow. as long as you promise me something” she said softly.

“i will what is it?” i said to her she smiled as she got out of her seat and came down the steps to stand a mere foot from me. 

“i want you to never say a thing about it ever” she said i stepped back shock befor i felt a feeling of confidence rush over me. her hard glare make me shake in fear but for some reason i did not feel it. she look me over shocked by not shaking in fear like she planned. even her dragon had shot up its head now raised and lock on me. then a cry filled the air i look behind me to see the big wooden door shot open fully in running on all fours no bigger than a small cat was a purple dragon. it cry out as it try to dodge the jumping mettel people with wings and armor on. the small scared dragon even shocked the other golden one as, it dodged another jump after him. then he saw me booking right for me. i saw him cry out as he ran to me jump in the air flapped his weak wings and flew right into my chest. i yelped as he hit took me down on to the ground i slide a small amount as he stat on my chest giving off happy growls and grunts.

“hey what are you doing here you silly dragon” i said happily the dragon swade its tail like a dog then liked my face. it was odd as his tongue was a lot like a cat's tongue. once i shoved him off i look to see he was a bit bigger than me in all the ways. he whined but none the less got off i look up to see a mad angelets and a shocked 50 year old lady and her dragon. i smiled softly at my dragon. 

“where you get him” barked the old lady and she sounded angry at me for some odd reason. 

“ah i found him in the library in an underground place” i said shyly over her yelling she glared at the dragon before huffing away back to her seat.

“abbie get over here” she barked i could feel the anger rolling off of her. the little purple dragon wined and backed up touching my leg and wipering. 

“yes mistress” said the female with wings from earlier. 

“abbie i need you to start the celebration one of the seven riders has risen, the glory of the riders is come as told by the prophecy of the rider.” she said loudly to the other femme who nod and raced off to who know where. then she stopped half way up the steps and spun around staring down at me. “and you shall go find the angelet named jashona he shall show you around” she said before waving her hand for me to head off. an man did i book it i was out there in five seconds if not less sorry that lady gave me the creeps and big time. that when i saw him the angelet i was told to find. his wings where a soft brown with darker brown spots he look quite young maybe in his 20 if not 25 at the max. he had soft brown eyes with a slightly tan skin like one who you find living near the equator. he look over at me then i saw his clothing plain jeans and a gray shirt that said ‘hawkes rule’ with a hawk on it. he nod once he saw me as i slow down to stand next to him. 

“so your ray” he said i nod to him a yes i was the one he was looking for. “glad to meet you” he said i smiled as i followed him to who know where.

“so this way i need you to meet my lover sheria elason i'm sure she'll love to meet you,” he said after some time we came to some soft wooden door he knocked on it lightly and stepped back we stood there for a moment my eyes back on the ground the small purple dragon sitting to my right as the male was to my left. the i heard something the sound of shuffling of feet and such.

“jashona you can come in” said a soft female voice it was as soft as the ocean. then the door open i look up to see a women her blond hair that was slowly turning brown hair hazel color eyes with a light tan skin she had on a shirt that was blue with a red heart on it that said in red words ‘i <3 wings’ and her jeans where the plain blue and socks covered her feet. she look shocked by him with another female by her lover. i glanced for wings like most here and saw none so i was not worry. 

“ah hi” i said silently she look at me sadly.

“come in you two” she said leading us all in. when i stepped in i saw a small room a couch a tv to the far right a bar top was to the right and a small doorway to the left lead into the kitchen right in front of me was a door wide open showing off the soft blue bedroom. i went to the couch and sat down. the tv right in front of me then i saw a small chair i had not seen to my left. “so what going on” she said as she sat down.

“a new rider was just found the queen ask me to take her for the time. as the celebration are being set up” he said to her i look back into my lap to see the small dragon it look at me and try to smile. i smiled softly as i petted his head he purred happily over my soft hands on his small head. for some reason i just felt happy not an ounce of fear crossed my mind, i know most kids would freak out with a dragon and thrown onto a whole new world. 

“so she wants us to most likely teach her” said the female a huff sound from the male told me all i need to know. they did not like this not one ounce of it, they seemed like i was to be the outcast once more. 

“love i think this is the best” said the male as i continued to pet the dragon watching as it curled up on my lap.

“but were already out cast as it is we don't want to do that to her” said the female making me look up giving them both a puzzled face.

“what?” i said silently making the two look at me.

“where ah..mm.. yah outcast” said the male i look at them oddly they look like all the others wondering why. then the female cleared her throat making me look at her expecting an answer.

“well you see where outcast because of our wings” she said.

“more like what our wings can do” said the male making me look at them then to her.

“how? an what is it?” i said softly.

“my wings change color to my emotion most of the time” she said to me then stop to see her wings as they changed red then vanished. “also there waterproof. i don't have to rub a the substance that most angeles rub over their wings on mine” she add. then i look to the male wandering on his.

“mine are waterproof just like hers but my wings can change to rich black color and when i fly i am so silent no one can hear me as i fly not even the best of our race” he said sadly then i knew we were all out cast together.

“dont worry i am an outcast too” i said looking at the two of them feeling more at ease now the dragon was now asleep in my lap she smiled softly.

“what your?” said the male i look at him and smiled softly.

“i don't know full. it may be because i don't act like a week girl like the boys want maybe its because i play boy game or the fact i like to tackle and i can play football like sports with the boys and no padding” i said softly making the two look at me shocked. 

“well then since we are out cast let me show you what you need to learn” she said getting up and going to the room she came out latter with four books in her hand. she came over to me and show them to me i took them slowly.

“these are all the book on the riders and their training, that will help” she said softly.

“and i can train you how to use some weapons” said the male i nod happy over this two people in this whole place who i felt like acely cared for me.

“yes thank you” i said they smiled happy, “when do i start?” i add in the two look at me and smiled.

“today my lover will take you to your room to read and after lunch will be training. since everyone will be happy and celebrating” she said i nod it made sense she smiled softly as she then got up with the male with her. as i got up my dragon fell out of my lap instead of hitting the ground hard he hit it softly landing on his claws. he stretched out much like a cat before yawning and getting up and following me. the books in my hands i followed them to the door she open it the two said goodbye and we left. once more i was back to my room door he slipped it open and let me inside. once in the door closed i look down to see the little dragon going to my bed curling up at the foot of it and falling asleep. i then look at the books wondering what they were. 

“understanding dragon, knowing the riders, understanding dragon and rider fighting, and finding and knowing your dragon or rider” i said each tidel i look over them then picketed the first one. as i slipped on to the bead i open the book and started reading it. the first chapter was telling the gender of dragon and such as i skimmed through it. the next was knowing a dragon egg from another egg, as that peaked nothing i flipped through looking at some of the images and info. like dragon eggs are longer than most eggs and look similar to a foot ball. the next was on how to tame wild ones. i ground as i flipped through looking at the chapters. how to kill a dragon, riding them, telling the different kinds, mate, dragon words, and the last one what what interest me i don't know why but it did. ‘dragon sickness’ it said as i read thru it only being ten pages so far most dragon got a strong immune system after three months of hatching. An there was one kind of sickness that always kill the little dragons it was known as ‘aroneths’ it attacked the dragon lungs then moved to the heart once there it slowly kill the dragon off and painfully. there was no cure nothing can be done and dragon don't show sign of it till it hits the heart. the other thing is it said my dragon is to grow a foot every day by avrig dragon standards i just have to see as he get big. so i went on reading as i did i found out how to make a saddle fore a dragon now that sounded fun to do. as it said i need to start as soon as the dragon hatched for it to be done early. and so i got up looking at my dragon and softly patted his head. he open one eye look at me and yawned once more before jumping off. with the book called understanding riders. open to chapter five saying all rider need saddles and so i was going to make the saddle i make the straps later. so without further said i opened the door and stepped out the hallway was dead silent and so i wandered off to find a place i can make the saddle, my dragon at my side i closed the door. sliping in a book mark i found in the book and closed it. i bent down picking up the little dragon who happily curled up in my arms and fell asleep once more. and so i head left hoping i find someone anyone. as i slowly walk down the hallway i saw something. then this strange black stone dragon was sitting in front of me. its red eyes a jew color look at me it tilted its head to the right then back up. 

_ “follow me” _ it said i was shocked but none the less followed. after some left and right turns i ended up back in the library. i look at him oddly wondering where he was going.

“ah where are we going?” i said softly it stopped look at me.

_ “we are going to to make you a saddle right?”  _ it said softly i nod and it smiled as it lead me back to where i found the stage entrance and found the egg. then it open i slowly followed the strange thing down the steps into the dark canver. once back there i saw the it was how i had left it beforehand. the dragon walk straight past the thing that once held the small dragon as an egg. slowly i followed it to the strange painting and rock carving. he went to the right and with that i followed then when i stepped in i was shocked. a massive forge lay bedine this painting the forge's fire long since burned out torches light up the room. there was blacksmith tools laying around and what was intrading was out line or unfinished to finished saddles hanging off the wall to my right and the forges to my left. a small door lead off somewhere else. and right in front of me was a waterfall and a small pond and from the look of it was where they put the fresh hot mettle in as a metal thing that hold the mettle was lying to the side of it and unfinished metal lay in the pond. 

“what happen here” i said looking around. it look like everyone rushed out and fast.

_ “they left for a threat and then this place has been forgotten”  _  said the dragon once more i look at him he look sad over this.

“what..what is this place? you know all of it?” i said looking at the small dragon. as i placed my little dragon on the ground.

_ “ this was where fames dragon riders gathered. you are not to show this to anyone but two for now those two angelets.” _ he said i nod accepting his whole thing.  _ “let me show you how to use this. but come back every day when the clock strikes 11 and i will show you how to blacksmith and make all you need”  _ he said softly i nod glad he was willing to show me how to do this. 

“thank you so much i'm sure this will help” i said he smiled softly glad over it. then move over to one of the forges and powered the thing on. well more like light a fire in it it took some time but then the whole place was now heading up. as time past the dragon showed me how to make buckles and buttons from mattel after who know how long i left as he stay saying he be here as he always was. so without further said i head out. my little one right behind me as i had work with the stone dragon he said there were other like him that where and are willing to help me but in time they will show themselves. he also said it will be time but my little purple dragon will ask or get a name. slowly i wandered off to my room the hallways dark the torches barely lighting up the hallways. but none the less sum how i made it back to my room. i stepped in and head to the bathroom. once the light flashed on i was shocked to see me covered in black suits my clothing was slightly burnt or had black dust covering it. so without firth said i undress and slipped in the shower. then i heard a cry of unhappiness then the small purple dragon had jumped in and sat down right in front of me i laugh as i got him where getting the back and other stuff off of him. i used the body wash i had to clean him. once i was all clean and him as well i stepped out. then i remembered i had not eaten at all. i ground and once i was in my room i look over to the desk and was shocked to see a plate of food. i went over to it and sat down a dog bowl was also full of meat i placed it on the ground as my dragon went up to it happily. i look at mine to see a salad on the left the center was spaghetti on a second smaller plate was ten chocolate dipped strawberries. a small note was next to the wrapped up silverware i picked it up seeing soft cursive handwriting on the paper. 

‘ _ dear ray, _

_ sorry for not feeding you earlier i will show you where cafe is for us so don't worry. hear what we had for dinner tonight hope you don't mind. oh and i got food for your little dragon you really need to find a name for him.  _

_ sincerely your friend’ _

i smiled softly then i look at the dragon who was chowing down still he look up at me a chicken leg sticking out of his mouth i laugh before i went to my food. i eat it like i normally did once i was done i look over to herone popping in my last strawberry biting off all of it but top part with the green part on top.

“i really need to find a name for you” i said to him as he chopped down the last leg eating the whole thing bone and all. he look at me licking his chops happily. after he was done he hop on to my bed and look at me. then i felt something a touch to my mind much like what the stone dragon did it spoke telepathically then i look at him. “are you trying to talk telepathically?” i said the dragon head went up and down in a yes like of way. then i felt it once more but much stronger happiness and other emotions fell throw the strange thing.

_ “hi th..e..re”  _ said the little dragon telepathically.

“hi there what your name” i said he look at me oddly.

_ “my name is herodamesecas dalmores darenons eroneath poderstremck”  _ he said i was shocked that was a long name i knew i need to make it shorter. then the first part intrest me making me think this will work for him.

“herone ill call you herone that too long” i said he look at me oddly as wonder past over to me.

_ “why?”  _ was all he said back i smiled softly as i came and sat on the bed with him.

“hero for i can see you as a hero and ne from the your thered name in the middle i just flipped the en around” i said the dragon look at me happily.

_ “i like it. then what your name?”  _ he said back as i got off and went to the dresser and found some pajamas and got change into them. then came to the bed and lay down as he came and curled up next to me. 

“the name racheal but most call me ray and even better if not best friends call me rc” i said he look at me and slowly closed his eyes a feeling of wonder on how to say his name crossed my mind. “herone is prunosed as hero and own as the e goes silent and changes it wot where its by the o as a w” i said i felt the confusion slip away as the dragon fell to sleep once more and i slowly fell asleep with him.

the week went by uneventfully i stay away from the party going on during that time but mostly i wake up at 8 sharp gor eat breakfast from 7 to 11 i was with sheria earning all about the rider and other stuff with her as wella s there world and there job then from 11 to 12 was lunch and break for me then from 1pm to 6pm i was with jashona training right now he was showing me how to use their sword they were much like a kutan but designed like the knight swords from all the cartoon show you see. then i head back to my room sleep from 6 to 8 then go eat head back to my room sleep from 9 to 10 stay up till 11 had back to that place and work on the saddle come back at 3 in the morning sleep till 8 then do it all over once more that how this week went. as time pass so did the next week by then I learned the basics of sword fighting and my dragon had grown much he was now to my waist in height from shoulder blade to the ground. He was happy and I keep him bizzy but he was still to young to train how to fight.


End file.
